<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Unspoken Promise by Lady_Phaer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321684">An Unspoken Promise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Phaer/pseuds/Lady_Phaer'>Lady_Phaer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dark Days Club - Alison Goodman, Lady Helen Series - Alison Goodman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Days Club, Dark Days Deceit, Dark Days Pact, F/M, Lady Helen Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:28:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Phaer/pseuds/Lady_Phaer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a scene I wrote directly after finishing the third novel, Dark Days Deceit, in the Dark Days Club/Lady Helen series by Alison Goodman. This scene also starts immediately after the end of the novel and continues the scene the author created. I don't know if I will write more on these two or if this will be a stand-alone. Regardless I think it helps fill out the previous moment and gives us a little more satisfaction. I feel that it follows canon but would be interested to know if you agree. Oh, and CONTAINS SPOILERS! Thank you for reading!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lord William Carlston/Lady Helen Wrexhall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Unspoken Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>"In the steady blue light of her power, she pressed a kiss upon his mouth and breathed two words into the soft caress "Amore mio."</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>She felt his arms circle her, his lips curling into a smile against her own.</em>
  </p>
  <p><em>"In Russian," she added, "It is lyubov moya." - </em>Dark Days Deceit, Alison Goodman, p 526-527.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>She felt his arms press her closer, a small happy exhalation coming from his lips. She felt her body brim with happiness at the knowledge that he was happy for her company and her feelings. So much said in so few words.</p><p>“Though, I imagine it will be some time before our need of that particular language,” he said, his lips finding hers again. The sensation warm and measured. Wanting, but not desperate. It was a confident kiss unlike those they had shared previously. Nothing demanding or asking, just beautifully present.</p><p>"Oui, mon amour” she said smiling with the knowledge that they would be together and making their way across Europe tomorrow. Lud, <em>tomorrow</em>. How fast Reclaimer's lives shifted.</p><p>“Bien sûr, mon coeur” he responded, drawing back to place a firm kiss to her brow. Then their eyes met, his shining with such tenderness in her blue <em>vis </em>light. Her heart quickened. All pretense and control was gone from Carlston's eyes. She could see clear through to the soul of him. Nothing hidden, all sweetness on display for her reclaimer talents to see. The anxiety that had been at their seemingly star-crossed path, the relief at their victory and her presence in his arms and, to her wonder, the shy uncertainty of love. <em>Love...</em> When was the last time she'd seen that pure emotion?</p><p>She knew he could see to the core of her too, her pretension stripped bare. He pulled her closer yet to him, bodies pressed flush, chest to chest. Her arms finding their way to his back, the strong muscles felt beneath the cut of his jacket. Before she could reign herself in she pressed and ran her hands up and down the muscles. Her mind casting back to the terrible night they had stripped the vestige from Mrs. Pike. He had been beautiful, the translucent wet of his shirt showing his body to magnificent effect... She felt a blush rise to her cheeks at the thought. He pulled back sensing her change of mood. His sharp eyes saw the sadness but also the fire there too. A spark answered in his eyes, his hand reaching to grip her chin gentle but firm. If she had wanted to she could have resisted but in this place far away from society and gawking eyes, there was no reason to hold back from him. There was also no longer the twist of guilt at her longing, at the <em>love</em> she felt for Carlston. Because although there would need to be time, she felt certain that they belonged to one another. Grand Reclaimer bond or no.</p><p>His mouth was a warm solace to her tired mind and body. Without moving away from her lips, he caressed her, his thumb rubbing the line of her jaw. Her body tingled at it, his hand brushing her ear and cupping the back of her neck to him. She felt a warmth radiate throughout her whole body but it was not content, it wanted... more. What <em>more</em> was she wasn't really sure.</p><p>In a test, she opened her mouth to his, her tongue touching his lips. He pulled back slightly, his breath a gasp of surprise and... <em>desire?</em> His gaze found hers and his pupils dilated at what he found there. Then his lips were on hers, tongue licking her lips and darting into her mouth. Their breath hot and hungry for the others. A small voice in the back of her mind warned her of this path. She pushed it back reveling in the want of Carlston's desire and her own. His tongue and hers caressed madly, the taste of him intoxicating her mind and body. Suddenly he broke the kiss, and she felt a small sad sound of protest escape her just as his mouth found her throat. To the little voice's dismay, she gasped at the sensation. Her hands sliding to the back of his head and urging him to keep at his ministrations. She caught a low groan from deep in his chest come as he licked and kissed down her neck, and down to her collar bone. The fiery sensation was intensifying and her bosom heaved with want. He hesitated there with languid kisses and tongue. Her body screamed for more, but again, <em>more of what, </em>she wondered through the haze of desire. Her frustration manifested in a sound of protest and she pressed Carlston further down, wanting him on her breasts. He hesitated a moment longer tongue dipping between her breasts and then all at once he straightened. His body pulled away, the crush of their bodies gone. The break filled with the cold air of night. She gasped at the loss of contact. Feeling hurt as she found his eyes. She felt it mirrored in his own, sadness and desire. They were both breathing heavily.</p><p>“Helen, I'm... sorry. I...” he said looking into her, again baring all. All at once, she came back to herself, the small voice now loud and screaming at her wanton behavior. She felt the blood flood her face as she looked horrified at his Lordship. But his eyes only softened as a kind warm smile broke through the other emotions. She was absolutely mortified. What must he <em>think</em> of her? She wasn't a <em>tart</em>, yet her behavior could certainly be taken to mean she was. <em>Good Lord! </em>But before she could devolve further into embarrassment he pulled her close. A shaky escape of breath came from him as he chuckled. The sound so foreign to her ears, the honest and careless tone bringer her to forget some of her shame.</p><p>“Carlston?” she said the question plain in her tone. The chuckle deepened into a laugh that carried through his body. His embrace loosened and she saw his shoulders shake. With her arms around his waist she said again, “Carlston?” his mirth starting to infect her as she felt laughter bubble in her core. His eyes began to tear his laughter continuing with aplomb bringing her to chuckle with him.</p><p>“William” she said. At this his eyes found hers and once more she saw him. His desire for her, the sadness at ceasing, and the absurdity of it all, at <em>life</em>. The last whispers of shame lifted from her and she smiled up at him.</p><p>“Helen” he said, pressing a sweet kiss to her mouth “a year will be a long time to wait...”</p><p>“William!” she exclaimed. “You know full well at least two years of mourning must be observed!” she rebuked, batting at his chest playfully.</p><p>“If you insist, but I think we came very close to ruin Your Grace.” he said, his eyes sparkling in jest.</p><p>Taking her to him again lips pressed firm then opening to find the taste of each other, the sensation bringing back that delicious fire. She felt herself press into him her body asking for more even as her mind reprimanded her to cease this dangerous flirtation. She pulled back enough to utter</p><p>“Due to the <em>public</em> circumstances, it would be the height of impropriety to mourn for less than two years My Lord” her tone light but less playful than his had been.</p><p>He bent down to her neck and between kisses and licks whispered</p><p>“Au contraire mon cheri, you are young and the marriage was never consummated, surely allowances can be made.”</p><p>His mouth heading down to the point of their previous precipice, and towards unstoppable desire. She huffed feeling her resolve melt under his ministrations,</p><p>“Eighteen months might be admissible... Only time will tell.”</p><p>He broke away clearly having enjoyed their banter and her body. Lud, what a wanton thought... She blushed and he stepped close, finger tender on her face.</p><p>“For you I will wait as long as it takes My Love” her heart swelled and she felt a smile burst across her face.</p><p>“Let us pray for resolve and for something else scandalous to overshadow this event,” and then amended “Though let us hope for <em>outrageous</em> rather than <em>deadly</em>” her uncle's death as well as the other innocent souls lost to the deceivers coming back to the fore of her mind.</p><p>“Agreed,” he said sobering. He cleared his throat and continued,</p><p>“Now, I must make a request of you” his voice all politeness and correct</p><p>“Lord Carlston?”</p><p>“Please, William when we are <em>alone...</em>” he smiled eyes soft.</p><p>“William,” she said as her answer, her face mirroring his own.</p><p>“Can you create another one of those illuminations? I'm afraid you will be questioned if we don't fix your person” he said, a mischievous twinkle glinting in his eyes.</p><p>She let out a laugh and he smiled with mirth. How good this felt. The <em>vis</em> light had shrunk during their interaction but as she concentrated it grew. She focused attempting a second. She let the power of the earth fill her but as she tried to form another her connection shimmered and suddenly she felt her bones weary at the stretch. It had been a day. Perhaps with rest and concentration, she would be able to form more. She answered him with a shake of her head.</p><p>“The one will suffice,” he said and deftly arranged her hair and attire back into respectability.</p><p>He studied her for a moment the teasing glint back in his eyes, “I'm afraid there is nothing I can do about your <em>fresh</em> visage” she gaped at him, a gasp escaping her as she batted at him. “William!” she exclaimed meaningfully. What cheek!</p><p>He held his hands up in surrender. “I jest, but your mouth is quite full” his eyes resting there. With a look and her eyes agreement, he bent to kiss her once more, mouth sweet and firm with the promise of more one day.</p><p>“Till tomorrow amore mio,” he said. She nodded, her arms reluctant to let him from her company.</p><p>“Till tomorrow... my love,” and with that she pressed a parting kiss and turned away to head back to society and hopefully her bed for some much earned sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>